Mateusz Skutnik
Mateusz Skutnik is the author of the Daymare Town series, as well as many other notable series of games, including the Covert Front, Submachine, the recently completed 10 Gnomes games series, and an array of Squirrel Family games. One of his recent projects was Covert Front 3, which was supposed to be officially premiered on July 20, 2009, but it was leaked on the 16th, and a number of people were able to play it early. The leak was not contained, and the game was made public on the 17th. He has currently finished Submachine 7, which was released on December 16th, 2010 and Daymare Town 3, which was released on March 30, 2010. And he's currently working on Daymare Town 4, which will probably be released sometime this summer. "Auto Biography" (Taken from Pastel Stories) "I’m an architect. I graduated from the Department of Architecture at the Technical University in Gdansk, Poland. Lately I went back to calling myself an architect, but in a completely different meaning than you could think of. I’m a flash games architect, I design game-play, structure, I write action script codes to make games work, and finally I design all the graphics I use in my games. My best known game so far is Submachine. Since 2005 this game became an internet phenomenon, gaining each year more devoted fans than anything I created before in my entire life. I’m constantly working on new episodes of this game series, but I also created another family of games, the Squirrel Family. Those are games targeted to younger audience, the design is bright sunny, happy, and cute. Gameplay usually consists of a simple story shown on one game screen. But there are also longer platform games. I am also a graphic novel artist, and that is my main interest in my creative career, I’ve been drawing comics for 21 years now. OMG that’s a long time… Finding time between day-job and creating flash games after hours I still find joy and satisfaction in comic-like storytelling. Telling the story – that’s the main thing I want to do in my life. Whether through comics, or flash games – doesn’t matter. I’ve got lot’s of stories in my head, and I’ll keep serving them to whoever wants to listen to them. I usually write stories by myself, my main comic series is Rewolucje, however from time to time I get impressed by other people’s scripts. Not a lot of them: Nikodem Skrodzki, with whom I created the Morfolaki comic series, Karol Konwerski (Blaki and Pan Blaki), Domink Szczesniak (Czaki) and last but not least – prof Jerzy Szylak, together we created Alicja and Wyznania wlasciciela kantoru, and there will be more episodes of Rewolucje comic series by the two of us. I tend to expand my storytelling to new territories. I create movies, animation, games, comic books… I also created a watercolour set-design based on Frida Kahlo’s works to the show “Viva La Vida” at the Occasional Theatre in Sopot." Trivia *When discussed if Mateusz has a holiday in England, he answered that he is on holiday around the year. At the same time he conveniently left it unknown whether he really had been in England or not. *Mateusz had an interview by Igor Hardy in end of June 2009. See Also *Pastelgames *pastelforum.com *Notable forum posts by Mateusz References Category:People